


‘Sweet Dreams, My Sleepy Bois’

by DesiredSweets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Sleepy Bois Inc Simp, Author is having too much fun with tags, Author should also be in school rn, Avian Phil Watson, Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), But Philza is there to make it all good, Dadza, Dream Smp can fuck itself, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Sleepy Bois Inc, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, He will fuck you up, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, In a good way of course, No Angst, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Philza, Overprotective Technoblade, Philza is secretly a god, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Science Experiments, Siren Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc Meet, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Techno does not mess around, Techno is a tired badass, Tommy gets bullied, Tommy is Phil’s biological child, Tommy is spoiled kid, Why did I tell you that, Wilbur is just a tired kid longing for a home, Wilbur is part siren, You are weird, a bit of angst, good Dadza, techno and wil are twins, that last tag is there only for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredSweets/pseuds/DesiredSweets
Summary: Basically just my Sleepy Bois Inc Hybrid AU BackStory.I had this idea in my head for about two months now and finally decided to present you guys with it.Hope y’all will enjoy it. :3Also again this backstory is hybrid based, so this is my AU’s Backstory.Dream Smp events have and take no place here.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	‘Sweet Dreams, My Sleepy Bois’

**Author's Note:**

> Phil has to pick up a certain gremlin child from school who had seemingly gotten into trouble.
> 
> Poor Phil... :(

Philza found himself hurrying to get his raincoat hood over his head and open his umbrella, he hadn’t anticipated for it to rain that evening so I came as an unwelcome surprise when little droplets of water started pouring hastily on him. ‘ _Great, just great_ …’

The streets of the usually busy but small town in which he lived in was almost vacant. The town square, the most popular and usually busiest part of the small community was basically unoccupied, carts of the marketplace that was the Town Square’s main attraction was almost barren. The remaining of the carts that still had some decent goods were being swiftly moved due to the impending rain, owners of the carts rushing to pack their things to leave before.

Phil, himself, was also quickly making his way somewhere as well. He had to get to the local school that was (at the moment) housing his little trouble maker of a child he had to pick up right away.

Apparently, Tommy (the name of his little one) had managed to get into mischief again. ‘ _That boy seriously needs to learn to stop…’_

Phil got a call from the school informing him that Tommy got into a serious fight with a kid older than him and got serious bruises and deep cuts from that. They said that the school nurse is treating him until Phil comes to bring him to a real doctor. They also told him that they suspended the boy who did that to him…’ _like that’s going to help…’_

At that, Phil picked up the pace and soon enough got to the school's entrance.

Stepping up the flight of steps he got to the door and pushed inside. 

Inside there was what you usually expect for a school made for kindergarteners and preschoolers.The walls were painted to the brim with all sorts of blinding colors, on the floor there was basically mini sets of tables and chairs and toys beyond the eyes can see…( _All these bright and colorful things made the Avian hybrid in him cringe._ ) Phil was unfortunate to make his son attend such a flashy school, ‘ _Why did they think repainting the walls with this much blinding colors with a school filled with mostly Sky based hybrids, a good idea?’_ and of-course there were kids running around and playing among themselves.

In the middle of this innocent nightmare was the front desk clerk, a woman with long curly blond hair was sitting on the desk watching the kids, most likely making sure they don’t do anything to hurt themselves or others. Phil let out a small but loud chirp to alert her of his arrival and presence. Hybrids usually had their little calls and sounds and being of an Avian Hybrid descent, a bird-like chirp was his.

The woman looked up from where she was staring at to look at the Hybrid guest. “Oh, hello... Are you Mr. Minecraft?”

“Yes that’s me,” Phil said and started walking towards her direction. “Do you know where my son is?”

She hummed in thought, “Hm…son? Tommy is your son right?”

“Yes. Where is he exactly?”

“He is currently in the nurse's office.” She pulled herself off the desk she sat on. “Follow me I’ll bring you there.” 

Phil followed her down a wide hall, passing kids that were still running around playing and chit chatting. They walked and maneuvered through hallways until a white door came into view, the clerk pushed inside. Inside there was what you would expect for a simple nurse's office, Phil didn’t care to stop and analyze what was in there. His focus landed on the familiar blond child that sat staring at him with now wide eyes, a guilty expression on his face.

Phil quickly observed his son, Tommy’s wounds did not look as bad as what the call had described, _he sighed in relief_ , the wounds weren’t bad enough that he himself couldn’t take over and treat his son. If there was one thing that Phil was and known at being amazing at, it was healing, both natural and artificial. Artificial meaning potions and natural meaning herbs. Hybrids were considered the best at making/brewing potions of both magical and normal since it was in their basic nature.

“Hey Toms, you alright?”

Said boy wordlessly got up from where he sat and walked towards Phil, reaching his hands up wanting now to be picked up by Phil. He bent and reached to grab him, now taking him up to arms and now hugging him.

Phil smiles turningTommy in his arms to look directly at him, “You do know when you get old enough, I won’t be able to pick you up like this again, right?”

Tommy blinked at Phil, yawning, “Hmm, Shut up please…”

Phil let out a hearty chuckle. “Well it seems you're alright then, and seemingly tired.”

“I’m always alright and I am not tired, I am TommyInnit, the best and strongest man ever, that mean and stupid bully couldn’t even stand a chance!”

Phil looked at Tommy, a worried expression on his usually smiling face. “A bully?”

Tommy flinched before gathering himself a smug expression now on his face, “Yeah a bully, but he was weak compared to me. I taught him a lesson for bullying that other kid.”

Phil sighed, “Tommy?”

“Yes Phil?”

“Are you sure your alright?”

Tommy looked away from Phil. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came.

Phil hummed in understanding before putting Tommy down, he grabbed Tommy’s hand and they both walked out of the nurse’s room.

“We're going home now Phil?”

“Yes, I’d like to get home before the rain falls heavier so I can treat them wounds…” Phil gave Tommy his small raincoat before picking him up. “I hadn’t predicted it to rain today.”

Tommy shifted in Phil’s arms, “Well i knew it would rain today.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know, just guessed I guess.”

Phil chuckled, “ Well we should start heading home now before it rains even more.”

With that they started making their way, walking through the ever pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there goes chapter 1.
> 
> Don’t worry I plan on continuing this with multiple chapters.
> 
> This first chapter is short in my opinion but it will get longer I promise.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by and reading. Feedback and corrections are always appreciated in my books.
> 
> :3


End file.
